The Best is Yet to Come
"The Best is Yet to Come" to utwór wokalny dla Metal Gear Solid. Jest on grany pod koniec rozgrywki. Został napisany i wyprodukowany przez Rikę Muranakę i zawiera irlandzkie słowa śpiewane przez Aoife Ní Fhearraigh'a, z dodatkowym układem dostarczonym przez Davida Downes'a. Piosenka została nagrana w Beech Park Studio, w Irlandii, i została zaprojektowana przez Philipa Begley'a. Nieco przycięta wersja piosenki pojawiła się w Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the Patriots jako możliwa do odblokowania w i-podzie w grze. Jest ona grana kiedy Solid Snake powraca na obszar lądowiska helikopterów na wyspie Shadow Moses. Próbka z piosenki został wykorzystana przez brytyjską grupę metalcore, Bring Me The Horizon w ich popularnym utworze "Shadow Moses", nazwany po wyspie Shadow Moses. Cover piosenki wykonywany przez Donnę Burke w języku angielskim jest wykorzystany w ścieżce dźwiękowej Metal Gear Solid Vocal Tracks & Covers. Muzycy *Główny wokalista - Aoife Ní Fhearraigh *Klawiatura - Rika Muranaka *Low Pipe, Bouzouki - Delan Masterson *Kontrabas - James Blennerhassett *Skrzypce - John Fitzpatrick *Perkusja - Noel Bridgeman *Chór - Iarlaith Carter, Stephen Mailey, Eimear Noone, Meav Nt Mhaolchatha, John McNamara, Cathal Clinch, Rachel Talbot, Sinead Fay, Sylvia O'Brieniarlaith Carter, Ewan Cowley Słowa Irlandzki thumb|right|335 px|Oryginał. An cuimhin leat an grá Crá croí an ghrá Níl anois ach ceol na h-oíche Táim sioraí i ngrá Leannáin le smál Leannáin le smál Lig leis agus beidh leat Lig leis agus beidh grá Cuimhne leat an t-am Nuair a bhí tú sásta An cuimhne leat an t-am Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire Tá an saol iontach Má chreideann tú ann Tug aghaidi ar an saol is sonas sioraí inár measc Céard a tharla do na laethanta sin Céard a tharla do na h-oícheanta sin An cuimhin leat an t-am Nuair a bhí tú faoi bhrón An cuimhin leat an t-am Go sioraí sileadh na ndeor an ormsa nó orainne a bhí an locht Ag mothú cailte s'ar fán Cén fáth an t-achrann is sileadh na ndeor Tá áilleacht sa saol Má chuardaíonn tú e Tá gliondar sa saol Creideann sé Angielskie tłumaczenie thumb|right|335 px|Cover piosenki wykonywany przez Donnę Bruke przetłumaczony na język angielski. Do you remember love The heartbreak of love? Nothing now but music of the night. I am forever in love. A lover with a fault. A lover with a fault. Allow it and you will have it. Allow it and love will be. Can you still remember When little things made you happy? And can you still remember When simple things made you smile? Life can be so simple, If you can only see. Whatever happened to those days? Whatever happened to those nights? Can you still remember When little things made you sad? And can you still remember When simple things made you sad? Is it just me or is it just us Feeling lost in this world? Why do we have to cause this pain? Why do we have to weep tears? Please tell me we're not alone In this world fighting the wind. Life can be simple if you can only see The best is yet to come. Kategoria:MGS Kategoria:Piosenki